Cotton Hugs
by Tarnished Secret
Summary: When the Elric brothers find a way to get Al out of that clunky armor and into something better, will they suceed, or will Al's new body be more troublesome? Pairings: AlxWinry. COWRITTEN WITH FREANCHFRIFREAK!


"Okay, Al, it's almost ready!" Edward said excitedly, standing back and looking at the transmutation circle in the room below the military offices. Al nodded in agreement, staring at the complex circle that took up almost the whole floor. Ed smiled and gave Al the thumbs-up sign.

"Whaaat!" Someone yelled from upstairs. The brothers stared at the ceiling, recognizing the voice as Mustang's.

Mustang wasn't supposed to know about this, so Ed immediately thought that the sneaky bastard had found out. "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BRING YOUR KIDS, MAES!" Mustang continued, and Ed and Al both sighed with relief, looked at each other, and laughed.

Ed placed the box of specially made ingredients in the middle of the circle. He had found a new method of Alchemy that could transfer Al's soul into another object. Of course this delighted the young Elrics, so they wasted no time in studying about it. After weeks, Ed knew he was ready, and Al agreed. They decided to transfer his soul into something smaller then that clunky suit of armor.

Since Al was the one undergoing this transformation, Ed let him pick what new object his soul would be bound to.

Al had picked a smaller set of armor Winry had made a while back. She was a bit confused when they wouldn't give her a straight answer about what they would do with it, but they had it and it didn't matter.

Edward winced a little as he looked at the huge circle. In its complexity it was confusing and scary. Al looked at him from the side of his eyes. "Are you okay, Ed?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You're not nervous?"

"Of course not!" Ed replied, not noticing the door open a little bit.

Just as Ed was about to clap his hands, he was interrupted.

"Whatcha doing Ed!" Elysia squealed, making Ed jump.

"Elysia!" Al said, startled. Edward stared at the young girl crossly.

"Get outta here, Elysia," Ed demanded, kneeling down to her height as she tottered across the circle.

"What are you guys doooooinggggg!" Elysia whined, throwing her teddy bear on the ground as she threw a miniature fit.

"Something important."

"We'll play with you later, Elysia!" Al added, hoping that he would already be in a new form when they did... If he survived... Elysia pouted.

"Whatever..." She said, pouting and running away, probably to her daddy.

"Phew," Al said, laughing.

Ed gave a small aggitated sigh and clapped his hands. "Here we go." He breathed. Just as his hands touched the ground, AL noticed that Ed had completely forgotten about Elysia's teddy bear being on the circle.

"Wait Ed!" Al yelled, but it was too late; Ed had already placed his hands on the ground, and the room was starting to glow with bright, blue lights.

"Mppf... Al?" Ed asked, slowly awaking from his passed out state. "Hey... AL! AL! ALPHONSE!"

"Ed!" Al's signature kiddy voice said from the middle of the circle. "Ed, we messed up!"

"Wha...?" Edward said, walking through the smoke from the alchemic reaction. "Al? I don't see your armor..." Ed's foot caught on something, causing him to fall flat on his face. "Damn..." He muttered.

"OW!" Al's voice vibrated off the walls. Ed looked down at what he tripped over... Elysia's teddy bear.

Ed arched his brow as millions of thoughts ran threw his head. "...Al?" Ed questioned while kneeling down. Ed was known to have stupid moments, and he hope to God Almighty this was one of them. Ed picked up the teddy bear and brought it to view. "I didn't notice this here." Ed thought. He poked the teddy bear in the stomach.

"Ow!" Al's voice cried from the teddy bear. "Al!" Ed shrieked. He was so startled that he dropped the teddy bear.

"Ow!" Alphonse yelled again.

This is when it finally occurred to Ed that Al was now the teddy bear that lay on the ground. "Oh...my...god..." Ed said with each word getting quieter.

"Ed!" The teddy bear asked, it's voice an octave higher then Ed was used to hearing it. "WHY DO IS SUDDENLY FEEL LIKE I'M STUFFED WITH COTTON!"


End file.
